Blood Red Loving
by Jesiryu
Summary: *Content Warning - Adult Situation ie lemons * Eric's stream of consciousness as he makes love to Sookie. One shot for Valentine's Day. Cold shower might be needed after. All 8 books assumed.


Content Warning - This contains a graphic scene of a sexual nature. Read at your own choice.

A/N : Eric has been whispering in my ear to do a piece from his POV while he makes love to Sookie and this is the result. It's a one shot for Valentine's Day and has no connection to my other work, but it does take place after book 8 since I wrote it assuming that Eric remembers his time with Sookie as well as their complete history. Oh, and my muse is definitely back *wipes sweat off brow* FINALLY.

Disclaimer: Both characters belong to Charlaine Harris and I am in no way attempting to infringe on her rights and privledges. I can only hope that she does not mind me taking them out to play.

Again, this is Eric's POV and dives right in to the scene.

* * *

I am buried in her, riding that fine line that was the meager boundary between anticipation and ecstasy. But she wasn't ready, not quite. I can hear her breathing turning to panting, feel her heartbeat changing from thumping to pounding. Almost there, so close, one more thrust and then…there! Her back arches, her jaw drops open and her eyes become unseeing as her climax takes her. And then, right then, was always the sweetest time to bite. My fangs penetrate her bosom, a pain that is all but ignored while she writhes in pleasure. I withdraw my fangs from the initial puncture and suck. Her sweet blood, pushed all the more readily to the surface by the effects our love making has on her body, spills over my tongue and I have to resist the urge to moan lest I waste any of the precious liquid. As her blood courses down my throat I feel the headiness, the tinge of excitement, and of course the release of tension that even the faintest hunger brings. One more thrust and I can't hold back any longer, my climax floods out of me in quick spasms of my cock that seem to be timed perfectly to the rhythm of her heart. I draw in another mouthful of blood as I finish and the moment turns into the exquisite sense of bliss I always experience from a good feed. Everything was right in the world in this moment. I had no needs unmet, no wants unfulfilled. It was only a few seconds but each of them was a gift of the gods available only to the chosen few who lived this life of waking death.

But, of course, it can't last forever. I pull my lips off her flesh and begin licking the wounds, my mind clearing as I remember that I do not want to harm her permanently. But her blood, so sweet, so rich, is all the more worth preserving for its rarity. She has no idea how different she tastes from other, lesser mortals. I tried to tell her once but no one can really understand until they experience it. And I, after walking this earth for a millennium, have never tasted anything quite like her. She is the perfect blend of mortal and fae, just the right mix that her blood was enticing but not overpowering. It didn't get me drunk but it definitely got me buzzed, to use the common terminology that might apply. And especially now that she had ingested so much vampire blood, from multiple vampires, she tasted even more pure than the first time I had drank from her. Of course, that first time had been tainted with poison but it had been worth ingesting to have her. I've never told her what that did to me, what I risked and forced my subordinates to risk by taking her inside ourselves under such conditions. But it had been a revealing experience and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if I had to.

Slowly her eyes come back into focus, blue irises whose color reminds me of the daytime sky I would never see again. A smile spreads across her features and I know before she speaks that her first words would be _Thank you._ I never understand why she feels the need to thank me for her pleasure. Honestly I did it for myself, not just for her, because it makes her blood even more intoxicating when it is ripe with her orgasm. I'm certain that there is a scientific explanation for this phenomena but vampires have existed for much longer than science. We've always known that taking blood during and after sex was the best time for its flavor. Even the scum that throw themselves at vampires night after night tasted markedly better post coitus than even if I drained them dry. Fear was the second best flavoring to bliss. Every vampire knows that, too.

I smile back at her and tell her in no minced terms exactly what I appreciate about her. Her soft, yielding form, her spirit, her willingness to let me do these things to her, provoke these pleasures in her. I have only had three mates in my long existence, women that I took special care of because I valued them. Bonded, all, but nothing more. There was only one I considered my lover and she was in my arms.

She returns my compliments awkwardly, blushing and stumbling over the words that she means to say. It is endearing, almost heartbreakingly so. My innocent lover. For now.

I withdraw from her body and she whimpers an objection. I grin, knowing that there is more pleasure to be had this night. My lips find hers in a tender kiss that quickly escalates with intensity. My fingers play over her body, tugging her nipples and stroking her clit until she was bucking with almost unrestrained need yet again. No one could make her body sing as I could. No one could make her beg as I could. No one else ever would again.

As I bring my face level with her groin I hear her moan of anticipation. My fangs leap forward once more as my own lust begins to burn anew. I am already hard again but it isn't just for the sex we are about to have. It is also for her blood, for what her blood does to me.

My fingers and tongue make quick work of her and soon I sense her dangling on the edge between anticipation and ecstasy. With her taste still on my lips I nuzzle her thigh, hearing the pulse beating its increasing tempo through her body. I curl my fingers to hit her spot just right and drive her over the edge. My cock leaps against the bed in excitement but my release is not forthcoming just yet as I bite into her thigh. Her blood mingles with the tang of her womanly juices and I can't help it as my eyes close in an attempt to shut out everything else while I am overwhelmed by the taste. The seconds draw on but I settle for that one quick burst of flavor as she finishes climaxing. My tongue closes the wounds and then I am quickly on top of her, my hunger for blood calmed for the moment leaving only the desire for her body. I enjoy taking her like this, no bloodlust screaming in the back of my mind. This was just for pleasure and it makes my completion all the sweeter. I take her hard and fast since she is still wet from my ministrations and her recent climax. She gasps and moans, writhes and bucks in a symphony of sensation. I force her pleasure to new heights each time we make love and she doesn't need to tell me I am the best she's ever had. I know.

My fangs remain out as I gaze into her eyes, unblinking, watching her reaction from each one of my thrusts. I feel myself getting close to completion and a growl starts deep in my chest as I fight to hold it back. I will not release until I was damn ready to have this end. My control was something studied and practiced, and something I prided myself on. My partners never left my bed feeling less than completely satisfied and I used my hard earned knowledge and ability to ensure that my time with Sookie was no less than perfect. She has never not finished under my care and most nights she finishes more times than she might have even with one of those infernal vibrating sex toys pleasuring her non-stop for an entire day. Of course, sex toys needed electricity. I operate on old-fashioned Viking power and never need to be recharged.

I grab one of her legs and hoist it over my shoulder, slamming into her with abandon as I drive myself in as deeply as her body could allow without risk of hurting her. The head of my cock presses against her womb at the apex of my plunging and it makes her gasp in pleasure. Her temperature rises and a sheen of sweat covers her body, making her scent flood my senses along with the smell of her arousal. Her breathing turns to panting, and her heartbeat, her sweet, sweet heartbeat that never falters or weakens, steadily increases in tempo until it is thundering in her ribs as she waits desperately for her release. Her hips rise to meet mine, hungry for her completion. Using one hand to balance myself I trail the other down to the bundle of nerves that gathered just above the cavern of her womanhood. My fingers stroke in a practiced pattern, one that would send her over the line in a storm of pleasure. Her muscles clench around me like slick velvet and that is all it takes. I arch my head back and roar my climax as we finish together. She milks me for all I am worth and soon enough I collapse to her side, sated and spent.

Until the next time. Soon enough the hunger would start again and I would have to seek another outlet, another desperate attempt to claim a few seconds of peace. I know that no matter how I try to explain it she will never understand but she did at least accept it. Finally.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Eric," she whispers softly into my hair.

"Every day is a happy day with you, lover," I reply sincerely. "This one is just as special as the rest."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys the spirit of the holiday as well as my little contribution. I think my new excuse will be 'Eric made me do it!'


End file.
